


花嫁

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *ABO*年龄操作注意（岩本照，渡边翔太，宫舘凉太同学年，深泽辰哉比岩本照小五岁。）*童养媳注意*主iwfk，nbdt会有专门章节但是不会多。不会出现其他成员。（预计中篇幅度。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya, Watanabe Shouta/Miyadate Ryota
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

初次见面的时候两个人是不和的，或者说是岩本照单方面的对深泽辰哉充满了敌意，早在人来到岩本家之前这个敌意就开始了，也不能完全怪岩本照。两个星期前有个围绕着岩本照的传言就在学校传开了，岩本家给小少爷定了一个童养媳，还是个男孩子... 十一二岁的孩子懂个什么，岩本照堂堂正正一个男子汉在学校里混了六年也算是个有头有脸的大人物了，却在毕业前因为这件事情成为了小伙伴中的笑柄。班里的同学们都在说这件事情，连隔壁班的翔太都知道了，最气人的是翔太还告诉他是照最最最喜欢的奈莉酱告诉自己的。这下可怎么办，岩本照还想在毕业典礼的时候跟奈莉酱告白呢！放学的时候委屈了一天的岩本照终于忍不住在车里面大哭了起来，吓得司机和保姆不知所措还以为小少爷哪里伤着了，回到家岩本照立刻冲进了妈妈怀里大哭着求妈妈不要给自己找童养媳。妈妈也被吓了一跳，哎呀是谁家的孩子这么没有礼貌，竟然讲出这么失礼的话？妈妈安慰小小照，那个孩子只是来陪照一起长大，来帮助照顾照的，还不知道会不会分化成O呢。然而岩本照并没有被安慰到，那如果他长大分化成O了不是还是要跟自己结婚吗？哇的一声小小照哭得更难过了，一边哭一边喊着长大要和奈莉酱结婚...

深泽辰哉到岩本家的那天是周六，岩本照本来约好了要和隔壁翔太还有舘様一起去‘冒险’的，妈妈却让他在家里呆着等深泽辰哉来了要打声招呼，小小照只好气鼓鼓的坐在沙发上等着这个毁掉自己光辉的小学生涯的讨厌鬼。等见到深泽辰哉之后岩本照更加生气了，这个讨厌鬼长得一点都不可爱，连奈莉酱的十分之一都不如，除了皮肤白之外岩本照挑不出第二个优点，而且还比自己小了整整五岁，根本就还是个小鬼更别说照顾自己了！丑死了！谁要跟这种丑八怪结婚啊！小小照拍开了对方伸过来的手，不顾妈妈在身后的说教，赌气地冲出了家门。

“怎么样啊，照？你的小童养媳可不可爱啊？” 渡边翔太看见岩本照气鼓鼓的跑过来，问的不怀好意。  
“哼！”  
“怎么不带出来给我和凉太瞧瞧啊？”  
岩本照被渡边翔太气的说不出话，差点冲上去动手了，还好在一旁的宫舘凉太拉开了两个人。

岩本照更讨厌深泽辰哉了，整个周末都躲在房间里不肯出来。即使星期一要去学校了，妈妈叮嘱小小照要好好给深泽辰哉介绍一下校园环境他也爱搭不理，更是一到了学校便把人丢在了校门口就跑了，放学的时候还命令司机和保姆不准等深泽辰哉就回家了。即使到了家被妈妈好一顿教训岩本照也死不认错，连着一个星期死活不让深泽辰哉上车把人丢在学校，终于连翔太和舘様都看不下去了，最终帮忙把深泽辰哉送了回来才没有麻烦司机和保姆跑两趟，只是麻烦了妈妈必须要给隔壁渡边家和宫舘家道歉给人添乱了。

就这样过了一个多月，深泽辰哉每天放学都是跟着翔太或者舘様家的车回家的，在学校的时候也谨遵着岩本照的警告不准告诉别人自己住在岩本家，不准跟岩本照讲话。直到这天岩本照他们年级上体育课的时候刚好碰上了深泽辰哉他们班在室外上美术课，好像是老师在教他们画运动的人。渡边翔太自然不会轻易放过这个调侃岩本照的机会，岩本照更是浑身不自在，有几次他无意中朝着深泽辰哉他们画画的位置，可是深泽辰哉完全没有看他，一个人坐在一旁安安静静的盯着自己的画本，整个人被太阳一照白的晃眼，看得岩本照眼睛都疼气不打一处来，干脆转过身背对着那个方向。可是没过一会又忍不住眼睛往那边瞄，结果却正巧看见了这样一幕，一个看起来比较壮的小胖子和他的小跟班们悄不做声走到了深泽辰哉后面，一下子把正在专心画画的深泽辰哉给推倒在地。

“！” 岩本照见状拔腿就往那边跑，渡边和宫舘看见了也赶紧跟了上去，体育老师在后面问他们要去干嘛，岩本照完全不搭理，宫舘凉太只好急匆匆地帮他补了一句，我们去上厕所！

岩本照走近的时候还听见那群人在叫深泽辰哉‘没人要的小孩’，他马上就握紧了拳头就想要冲上去，一旁的宫舘凉太急忙拉住他，渡边翔太也及时地上前驱赶开了那群人。

“你是笨蛋吗！别人欺负你都不知道还手的吗！” 岩本照生气的对着坐在地上的深泽辰哉大吼道。  
“....” 深泽辰哉好像没说什么，又好像说了什么，岩本照愣是没有听清楚。  
“喂！你是聋了吗还是哑了啊！”  
“可是... 我本来就是没有人要的孩子啊！” 深泽辰哉第一次直视着岩本照，眼睛红红的，眼睫毛很长，眼泪在眼睛里打着转但就是不掉下来... 岩本照无言的拉起坐在地上的深泽辰哉把人送去了医务室。

放学的时候岩本照破天荒的飞快地收拾好了书包，翔太和舘様都只是惊讶的看到他飞奔的背影而已，连招呼都来不及打，渡边翔太跟一旁的宫舘凉太说今天这个人肯定是吃错东西了。等岩本照冲到二年级教室的时候果然看到深泽辰哉还在班里收拾书包，在门口踌躇了一下还是不好意思进去，只好站在门口大喊：

“喂！深泽辰哉！” 突然被人指名道姓大喊的深泽吓了一跳，像个受到惊吓的兔子一样整个人缩了一下，扭头发现岩本照站在教室门口，两个人都有点不知所措。岩本照见这个人光看着自己手里收拾的动作都停了下来，不耐烦的只好走进去赶紧扣上了深泽辰哉的书包，连人带包拖出了教室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的瞎🐔⑧写系列  
> 写了四次删了四次。

上了初中的岩本照已经是个大孩子了，不再像小学那样处处贱兮兮的爱找深泽辰哉的麻烦，新鲜劲头过了以后也没有人再提童养媳的事情。虽然上了初中但还是一个学校，岩本照所在的初中部和深泽辰哉的小学部隔着两条街，早上他会让司机先在小学部门口停下看着深泽辰哉走进校门再去上学。初中部课程变多了还有了社团活动所以放学的时间比小学部要晚两个小时，岩本照会让司机先去接了深泽辰哉再来初中部等他放学，就这样看似平凡的日子一天天过去了，直到某一天...

“喂！！！你们知道吗？fukka那家伙啊！！！....” 岩本照气势汹汹的走进他和渡边翔太还有宮舘涼太的秘密基地，另外两个人吃着便当早就习以为常，眼睛都没有抬一下。

“喂！！！你们倒是听我说啊！奈莉酱啊...” 岩本照刚一开口立刻就被渡边翔太打断了。

“我和凉太对你和你女朋友的那点破事已经听腻了...” 对，没错，上了初中的岩本照顺利表白了自己小学的初恋对象，还异常顺利的交往了，虽然中间各种吵架分手复合，但是磕磕绊绊的也在一起快一年啦。

“不是！你听我说完！是奈莉酱说啊，生物园那边的小花园每天下午都会有个超可爱的小孩在那边写作业...” 岩本照一面说还一面模仿着自己女朋友的语气。

“所以呢？” 就连一向表面好脾气的宮舘涼太也忍不住让岩本照讲重点。

“那小孩绝对是fukka！！”

“你怎么知道？你都不让fukka跟别人说他和你有关系...” 渡边翔太忍不住翻了个白眼。

“奈莉酱说，那个小孩白白嫩嫩的，睫毛超长，讲话声音嗲嗲的超可爱... 淦！这不就是深泽辰哉吗？！” 岩本照忍不住讲了粗口，立刻被一旁的宮舘涼太瞪了一眼。

“可爱？！你不是觉得你的小媳妇丑死了吗？” 渡边翔太自然不要放过这个机会调侃岩本照，果不其然两个人又一言不合要大打出手，好在一旁的宮舘涼太及时制止。在岩本照的威逼利诱之下三个人决定找一个社团活动的时间偷溜去小花园一探究竟。

结果不去还好一去可把岩本照气得够呛，要不是渡边翔太和宮舘涼太在一旁拉着他，估计岩本照又要上一次校园头条了。这天趁着教练不在只有学长看场，三个人假借上厕所之名偷偷摸摸的溜了出来。这次岩本照想说只是看看，并没有要做出什么行动的意思，只是想确认一下奈莉酱口中那个可爱的小男孩是不是深泽辰哉。三个人随即来到了小花园躲躲藏藏的一看就没什么好事的样子，幸好这个时间大部分老师同学都在社团活动也没有人注意他们，等到找准了角度和位置之后岩本照仔细一瞧，果然就是深泽辰哉，旁边还站着他们家保姆。岩本照指着坐在小亭子里的深泽辰哉对着刚好无辜在他旁边的渡边翔太一顿狂摇，差点没把渡边翔太摇晕过去。

“你看！！！” 岩本照小声用气音说道，“可恶！明明警告过他不准进来学校的！”

渡边翔太和宮舘涼太都很不理解岩本照这种口是心非的模样，其实岩本照早就不似当年那么讨厌深泽辰哉了，甚至已经有点把他当场自己的亲弟弟一样，虽然嘴上不说但是身边要是有人讲了深泽辰哉什么是非他是绝对不会罢休的，也不知道为什么偏偏在深泽辰哉面前就是死都要摆出一副恶狠狠的样子。三个人观察了一会，深泽辰哉果然像奈莉酱所描述的那样十分受欢迎，而且不只是受女孩子们的欢迎，带了各式各样的零食给他，还有不少男性也喜欢来逗逗他。而深泽辰哉也十分乖巧，一口一个‘哥哥’‘姐姐’叫的那叫一个顺口，再加上嗲嗲的奶音听得那群女生频频发出尖叫，大家都忍不住拿手去揉揉深泽辰哉的小脸蛋，旁边的保姆也没有制止，只是笑咪咪的看着大家好一副其乐融融的景象。另一边，两个人早就注意到岩本照脸色不对，已经开始在劝他不要冲动了，只听岩本照小声说了句什么...

“啊？你说什么？” 渡边翔太问道，也不顾宮舘涼太在一旁示意他住口。

“我说！” 果然岩本照一被激就立刻爆炸了，“哥哥，哥哥的叫的这么甜！在家从来也没叫过我啊！我们岩本家是少了他的零食吗？！” 虽然生气岩本照还是控制了音量，只是比起刚才大声了许多，好在那头大家闹成一团也没人注意到他们。

“哈？！不是你自己让fukka叫你岩本くん的吗？！” 不愧是渡边翔太，宮舘涼太再一次阻止失败，岩本照又被进一步的刺激到了，他直接‘噌’一声站了起来，论旁边两个人怎么拉也拉不住他直直的往深泽辰哉的方向走去。

那边一群人还在吵吵闹闹的根本没有注意到岩本照一脸不善的朝他们走来，第一个注意到的是保姆，她看着自己家少爷突然走过来心里咯噔了一下，想起刚上初中的岩本照在车里气势汹汹的对着她和深泽辰哉说不准让初中部的人知道他们的关系以及没事不准进来学部里。保姆下意识地将手搭在了深泽辰哉肩膀上，深泽辰哉一转头看到岩本照再看到他的脸色也知道大事不妙刚才还笑嘻嘻的小脸立刻垮掉，糟糕要被骂了... 只是让深泽辰哉和保姆以至于旁边两个发小都傻眼的是，岩本照怒气冲冲的并不是冲着深泽辰哉和保姆去的。

“喂！！！谁准你摸他脸了！” 岩本照对着一个正捏着深泽辰哉脸的男生吼道，话语一出在场的人都愣住了。两个发小吓得不轻这个男生好像是他们的前辈，岩本照自己其实也吓到了，只是当下他最气的就是深泽辰哉怎么可以这么随意的让别人捏脸，想也没想话就从嘴里冒出来了。周围的人被他这么一吼都悻悻散场只留下岩本照他们相互对峙，保姆见状赶忙先道歉，说是深泽辰哉最近功课多了，怕回家再写会写到太晚耽误休息所以才趁着等他的时候来小花园写作业的... 后来岩本照并没有对深泽辰哉说什么，只是两个人沉默的回家了，第二天又好像没事儿的人一样来上学，只是深泽辰哉下车之前恶狠狠的警告他写作业可以，但是不准和其他人讲话不准让别人碰他，并且丝毫没有觉得自己的要求有什么过分，午休时间又开始跟自己两个发小不自知的炫耀深泽辰哉有多听他的话，果不其然又被直击要害的吐槽了...

“照啊... 你这是在吃醋吗？” 舘様一脸认真的问道。一旁的渡边翔太也忍不住不上一句，“还没嫁给你呢就管这么多，再过几年怕不是我和凉太也不能跟你那小媳妇说话了吧？”

“蛤！？你们脑子没事吧！我要吃醋也是吃奈莉酱的醋好吧！而且谁要娶他啊！我要结婚也是跟奈莉酱！”

“不过你确实应该看紧点，听妹妹说fukka在小学部也很受欢迎，不单止学长学姐，就连学弟学妹都很喜欢他... 情人节收了不少巧克力呢。” 宮舘涼太直接无视了岩本照那段不过脑子的赌气发言自顾自地说到，像是在和翔太窃窃私语，又像是故意说给岩本照听的，渡边翔太也默契的配合着。

“对对对，我妹妹也跟我说了，fukka现在才多大啊？八岁？九岁？据说就有人给他塞情书了。照，你那时候没人给你写情书吧？情人节没收到巧克力还哭来着我记得哈哈哈哈....”

果然两个人你一眼我一语的把岩本照的脸越说越黑，可是只有岩本照自己心里最清楚，他气的哪是自己当年没有收到巧克力回家大哭的糗事被拿出来笑话，他气的是深泽辰哉收了情书和巧克力却没有告诉他，他明明记得深泽辰哉情人节的时候没有拿巧克力回家，居然还是刻意瞒着自己越想越生气。

“可恶！这个人也太不知检点了吧！？到底知不知道自己是有婚约的人啊！还随便让别人摸脸什么的....” 岩本照一边沉浸在自己的世界里，一边脑补着深泽辰哉平时收到情书和巧克力瞒着自己的画面，一不小心把内心OS讲了出口。

“照，现在是21世纪....”

“照，fukka才8岁.......” 一旁的渡边翔太和宫舘凉太语重心长的看着岩本照异口同声说道。


End file.
